Agea
Agea is the name of the fantasy world of Endless Utopia Online. Overview Agea is a round planet (though many in-game creatures believe it to be flat) approximately as large as real-life Earth, with similar climates, biomes, weather, fauna, plant life, etc.. Approximately, only 30% to 50% of Agea has been mapped. This section is referred to as "The Known World", with the remaining 50% to 70% largely unknown by the inhabitants of the known regions. So, in reality, the name "Agea" is only used by those who live in The Known World. The Known World composed of a large ocean, which is divided into several seas, and six different territories, each of them controlled by one of the six races of EUO. The rest of the world is referred to as "the World Outside". History Known World The Known World is the section of Agea that has been mapped, and it's inhabited mainly by the Six Playable Races, with also a number of mythical beasts and other non-playable races in EUO. Territories and Landmasses Nymph Territory The Nymph territories are located on the northernmost regions of the Known World, close to artic, with Human territories at the northwest and Fiends at the east. It is an archipelago of islands. Fiend Territory The Fiend Territory is located on the northeast of the Known World, with the Avian territories at the south and the Nymphs at the northwest. It is by far the largest territory of any of the races. Avian Territory The Avian territories are located on the southeast of the Known World, with the Fiend territories at the north and the Draco territories at the southwest. The territory is composed of an archipelago of very mountainous islands. Draco Territory The Draco territories are located on the southernmost of the Known World, with the Avian territories at the northeast and the Faries at the northwest. The land of this territory curves in a strange way, that makes it resemble an interrogation symbol tilted to the side. It has a rather large bay, known as the Dragon's Jaws. It is the territory that is the closest to the equator and therefore is the one with the warmest climate. Being the hottest of all the territories, most of its territory is rocky, mountainous, arid and harsh. Most of the castles and cities are located close to the coast or a river. There are also numerous volcanoes on the eastern and western mountain chains. The number of volcanic eruptions, however, has made the land nearby quite fertile, especially in the eastern coast. Fairy Territory The Fairy territories are located on the southwest of the Known World, with the Draco territories at the southeast and the humans at the north. The Fairy and Human territory are the only ones that are in the same landmass. The northern limit of the Fairies is marked by a mountain ridge called Stairway to Heaven. North of that, the land becomes a swamp and marshland, enclosed by two sea inlets from east and west. South of the Stairway to Haven, the rest of the territory is composed of plains, hills, and forests. The Angel's Tears flows from the mountains on the north to the south of the territory. The whole region is quite populated with numerous cities, villages, and castles. It's a fertile land as well. Human Territory The Human territories are located on the northwest of the Known World, with the Fairy territories at the south and the Nymph at the northeast. The World Outside Little things are known about what lies beyond the ocean that surrounds the Known World. The ocean continues to extend far beyond, and it is known that there are new lands, possibly even continents larger than the ones known. There have been numerous expeditions to these regions, and most of them have ended in absolute failure, with the explorers have not even returned from the voyage. In other instances, just a few returning, and most of those unable to completely return to their normal lives before the expedition. Trivia *Agea is very inspired by other fantasy worlds from other works of fiction and real-life history. Category:EUO